ifhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Milan
The Battle of Milan is a battle fought between Italy, Britain, German Empire and Austria-Hungary. The battle made the final hope of both camp lost, since it ended with a stalement. It led to the <<Treaty of Versailles>>. Italian Empire United Kingdom (since 1918.8.13) |teamB= Austro-Hungarian Empire German Empire (since 1918.8.15) |cmdA= Luigi Cadorna Bernard Montgomery |cmdB= Svetozar Boroevic von Bojna Felix Graf von Bothmer |strengthA= 750,000 600,000 |strengthB= 1,000,000 500,000 |LossA=500,000 |LossB=450,000}} Background Britain hoped to push up to Germany via Italy, while Austro-Hungarian Empire hoped to conquer Italy. Milan was the last big city in North Italy, and after conquering Milan, Austro-Hungarian Army could not only attack Rome, but also France. Preparation Austria-Hungary Austria-Hungary moved some armies in Balkan to Italian front. *Austro-Hungarian III Army Corps *Austro-Hungarian XIV. Army Corps *300 artillery *5 Zeppelin Airship Italy Italy mobilized from South. *Italian 4th Army *Italian 8th Army *200 artillery *Italian 105th Militia United Kingdom United Kingdom, with lack of generals, sent Montgomery, who did great works in some battles, to Italy, at the same time sending the 8th Infantry Division from Iddle East to Milan. *United Kingdom 23rd Division *United Kingdom 8th Infantry Division *1200 artillery *50 tanks *50 planes German Empire German Empire moved troops from Eastern front to Italian front after Russia surrendered. *German Empire 12th Division *1000 artillery *100 tanks *50 planes Battle Milan was captured by Austria-Hungary, then British troops unconquered Milan. Siege of Milan After taking down Venice, Austro-Hungarian troops attacked Milan. Italian Army had no interest to defend after heavy Zeppelin bombard. Austro-Hungarian Army, after 2 weeks of fighting, entered the city. British landing British army, with Italian army from Naples, landed at Genoa and moved to Milan. Breaking through Austro-Hungarian defense quickly with tanks, British troops arrived at Milan. Zeppelin airships were shot down by British Air Force, and without facing any fierce street fights, they captured Milan. German support Germany, scaring being pushed from south, immediately sent troops to Italy. They met at Monza-Brianza, Lombardia. The largest tank battle in World War I started here. Both wished tanks could do something so they brought less artillery. However, most tanks broke down before battling. British improved Mark I and renamed to Mark V by improving its stability, while German tanks were equipped with heavier guns. German tanks got a long shooting range, so they stayed in defense position and kept firing. British tanks suffered a lot. After analyzing, British commander told the British tanks to drive forward in full speed. With increased stability, British tanks soon got into their shooting range against German tanks. German tanks, with weaker armor, were destroyed after some crashing and shooting. British tanks rushed directly to German artillery. German artillery general, having no idea what to do, ordered the artillery to shoot directly to the tanks horizontally. After three dangerous shots, the British tanks were shocked and retreated. This was the famous three shots, which inspired the invention of anti-tank artillery. Both couldn't break through each others after the battle. Result Since all frontiers were in stalemate, <<Treaty of Versailles>> was signed in 11 November 1917.